Twilight Princess: The Next Geration
by Souldragon12
Summary: It's another Neri story. Don't like it don't read it. Link's Daughter is struggling to live up to the ways of the blade. How in the world can she, the Twilight Prince, and a scatter-brained cat boy who's fighting a demon inside of him ever save Hyrule?
1. Prolouge: Beginning of a New Twilight

Prologue.

It had been at least 10 years since his adventure, the one where he saved Hyrule and another world from the brink of ruin and destruction.

After Midna left, he settled down, found a wife, and even had a baby, whom was now wrapped in a light green shawl.

However, all was not not as it seemed. His wife Zelly, had died during the childbirth. Her last words were this, "At least name her Neri...and let her remember my touch and yours."

Link was now a parent, and had been taking care of his daughter. A few days later, the Hero of Twilight found himself at the spring where he and Rustl often went to spend time at the end of the day.

_'All isn't well...I can really feel it...if only the Light Spirit appeared...maybe he could cofirm my assumsions...'_ this was the thought at came into his head and at the moment as though to answer his question, the spring began to glow a liquid golden color and a sphere of light appears as the Light Spirit Faron appears.

_**"Hero of Twilight, I have heard your worries and I am here to answer them..."**_ The spirit's eyes flicked down to the light green bundle in Link's arms. It was emmiting mewing sounds.

**_"Heroic Link...The child that you carry in your arms...Is it yours?"_**

Link looked down at the baby, for some reason his deep blue wolf-like eyes were full of a misty light. "She is."

**_"May I ask her name?"_**

It was so soft that the Spirit barely caught it, "Neri."

**(a/n: Yeah yeah Yeah...I know)**

**_"Neri, and where is the babe's mother?"_**

Link looked even more sorrowful.

"She has just passed. The birth was too much for her and took the last of her health and strenght."

The Light Spirit was quiet for a moment then spoke again. **_"I sense that her destiny will approuch soon, but for now, we shall watch and wait."_**

_Chapter 1: The Begining of a New Twilight._

_Thirteen Years Pass_

It was early morning, the sun hadn't even risen yet over the southern country town of Ordon Village.

And even still Link rose up from bed and grabbed a mock wooden sword and proceed downstairs where is 13-soon-to-be-14-year-old daughter was sleeping.

She was kinda of short for her age, only heading about 5'2 1/2 maybe 5'3, her hair was soild bronze and went almost all the way down to her but, her skin, unlike her father, was light tan.

Some say that the girl looked more like her mother than her father except for the eyes.

Even though they were closed at the current moment, her eyes were the eact smae shade as Link's deep azure, and they were also wolf-like.

She was wearing a pair of white shorts, and a white tank top that showed absolutly nothing of her girlish figure. (Take that ya Pervets)

Link walked into Neri's room used the wooden swords hilt to knock on the door.

"Neri, you know what time it is."

Neri rolled over and put her head into her pillow and said, "Yeah, early. To early."

Link sighed and fixed his daughter with a hard and famous "Wolf-Stare" until she finally pick her head up from the pillow and groped around for her own mock sword.

"Okay! Okay! I'm up quit it with the stupid glare!" She said grumpily. She hated to be up at the crack of dawn, much less to bang pieces of wood together.

Link trained his duaghter in the art of swordplay as Rustl had taught him. Not because of a fate that soon approuching but just to ready her in case she needed to fight.

Now to the readers. If you think it's a little harsh for Link to be teaching his daughter Swordplay, then you better get back to watching DragonBallZ because here Neri is train as any male is.

Anyways, Neri rolled out of bed and went to the door and outside of the house where her father was waiting.

"Dad I don't know why you always have me practice so early... Why can't I practice in the evening like old man Rustl?"

"Because Neri, you have to be ready to attack even if you just got up... Remember, bad guys guys probably wake up before you, or not go to sleep..."

Neri gave Link a blank stair that said _like I give a shit._

"Let's just get started..."

They trained for a few hours until Neri started to get tired.

By then the sun has risen over head and Neri was full of sweat. Not takening anymore she ducked a blow to the head and then dropped on the on grass and panted.

Link stared at her then dropped next to her. He smiled and said, "That was good. You didn't whine as much as you normally do."

"Whaddya mean I didn't whine as much as I usally do? Oh I gotta fix that."

Link glared at her, giving her a "Try it and I will doc your allowence" look.

Neri rolled over and looked at her father's face, "Are we going to heard the goats or what? I'd think that Stardust and Epona like some exercise you know."

Neri's horse, Stardust was Epona's only colt, and was given to her by Link when she was just seven years old.

He was a beautiful stallion, his coloring was Epona's but opposit. Where Epona was chestnut brown, Stardust was white, and where Epona was white he was chestnut brown.

Link looked over at the two unsaddled horses, whom were grazing peacfully on a near-by swath of mossy grass. Then he got up and called Epona and her colt over to him.

"Come on Neri, those Goats aren't going to heard themselves." Link said as he swung his leg over Epona's bare back.

Neri did the same and they rode off to Ordon Ranch.


	2. Beginning of the Journey

_Chapter 2: The Begining of the Journey._

After hearding the goats for the day, Link and his daughter were sitting in front of the spring in Faron Woods.

It was sunset over the woods, the sky was painted in the colors of twilight. The first stars were coming out as the fireflies started to do their lighted dance of the summer night.

Epona and Stardust were grazing on a grassy patch and Neri's head was on her father's shoulder, her blue eyes lidded.

Link was listening to the rush of the spring water. Ever since Zelly died, Link would always bring his daughter out the Faron Spring at the Twilight hour to enjoy the simple pleasures of the woods.

"Today was good, wasn't it?" he asked, after a few minutes.

"It wasn't any different than what we normally do on a Friday." Neri replied, a little sleepily.

"Hmm, I suppose, but lately I have been having this odd feeling..." Link muttered to himself. It was true, lately there had been reports of people going missing and monsters were seen roaming the land again.

Link had often wondered if it was that same evil prescence that he felt when Neri was first born. Could Faron's prediction about Neri's destiny be true coming soon?

Neri sat straight up, opening those clear blue eyes. "Dad, you been acting weird lately...is it cause of my birthday?" she asked, snapping him out of his mulled thoughts.

Neri's birthday was in the middle of August which was was right now, in fact Neri's birthday was just in two weeks from today.

"Wha..? Oh, no Dear, it isn't because of your birthday." he said, ruffling Neri's long polished bronze hair.

"Dad!" Neri shouted scooting away from his outstretched hand. "You know I dislike when you do that!"

Link only smiled wolfishly. "Oh you mean this?" he asked, tackling his daughter and tickling her sides.

"D-Dad! S-stop! That tickles!" Neri shouted in between snorts of laughter.

"What was that? I can't hear you!" Link shouted, grinning even wider and tickling her faster.

"Cut it out!" Neri laughed.

With a huge effort, she rolled out of her father's reach, breathing heavily, but a wolfish grin was plastered on her face as well.

"You haven't done that since I was five." Neri said, grinning wildly.

Link layed back on the grass and looked up the sky. "Oh yeah? I thought I just like to hear you laugh and see you smile for once."

Neri stuck her tongue out at him and layed beside him. "I do laugh. Your sense of humor is just rotten like fermented purple chu jelly."

"Maybe. But I want to ask, had you ever considered travelling?"

"Uhh, not really. I'm content with my life here."

"Aww, that's too bad, I was gonna take you to see Hyrule."

"Really? I'd love to see the rest of Hyrule." Neri said, looking at the sky.

Link got up and brushed his pants off, before going to Epona. Neri got up and followed him too when she just realized something wonderful.

"Hey Dad, isn't tomarrow Saturaday?" Neri asked, going up to him.

Link stopped, one leg was over Epona's back. "Yes, it is...we normally collect wood on Saturdays. Why?" he asked, his tone suddenly serious.

Link was serious about Neri's training.

If he knew Neri was sick but well enough to lift her sword then he would make her do her drills.

There were only a few times Link let Neri skip on training, that was archery lessons and maybe a swimming lesson here and there.

Other than that he would never let up on Neri's sword training.

"Well, I was hoping maybe, I could skip out on helping you and Talo get wood and maybe sleep in a little..." Neri said, shuffling her feet to avoid her father's wolfish glare.

Link didn't glare at her, he just stared at her. Neri usualy stayed with him at all times, there must've been a reason, but Link decided not to question it.

"Well, I suppose you can stay at home this time. Just make sure that your up before noon, and you help Fado feed the goats, and most importanly pratice on the scarcrow." Link said.

Neri looked up at him with a hard expression. Link returned it with a look that said, _Do it, or you'll muck out the goats stables._

"Fine. As long as I get to stay home then it's most definatly worth the chores..." Neri sighed, getting onto Stardust and heading back up to Ordon Village.

"And don't make me have to get Collin to check on you." Link said sternly and he mounted his trustly steed and trotted along-side his daughter.

XXXXXXX

Link was gone already and Neri rose up up from bed. She looked happy and well rested.

Climbing up to the top of the stairs, and looking out the window, Neri saw that the sun was just rising over the village.

_'Good. I got pleantly of time then.'_ Neri thought to herself, climbing back down.

She got dressed and grabbed a wooden sword and a small leather book that hid her..."research" inside of it rune covered pages.

After helping Fado with the goats and praticing a few rounds on the battered old scarecrow outside, Neri was sitting under her favorite tree, reading the small leather book as Link returned with a packed Epona.

"Thanks Talo and tell Malo I said hi." Link said, as he waved Talo off, before turing aroun and noticing Neri sitting under a tree and reading a very familer looking book.

"Neri, is that my Sky Book?" Link asked. In his room, Link had a huge chest that contained all of his keepsakes from his adventure. Including the doungeon's maps and compasses.

Ever since she was five, Neri took great pleasure of going into it and taking things out.

Neri jumped and hid the book behind her back. "No."

Link raised a dirty blond eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yes really!" Neri said, outraged.

Link only gave Neri a stren look before getting behind her and snatching the withered leather bound book. He hit her in the head with it after a quick glance.

"Neri! This is my Sky Book! Have you been in my chest again?" now it was Link's turn to be outraged.

Even still he began to turn the pages of the Sky Book.

"I was only looking through it. By the way, you know how that window got broken last week?" Neri asked.

"Yes...why?" Link said, absent mindly.

"Well...I really broke it with one of the Clawshots."

"WHAT? You told me that Mayla and Talo jr. were playing catch and that ball went the wrong way!" Link yelled stopping his page turning. He then looked at the book again and got even angrier for reasons unknown.

"Neri Marie Couragia! You are in big trouble." Link said, glaring at Neri angrily.

"Huh? What for!" Neri asked, fearing that she might just be in trouble this time.

"What is THIS?" Link said, pulling out a X-rated male Porn Magaize from the pages of the Sky Book.

Neri suddenly turned bright red and shuffled her feet. "Ummm...Nothing..."

Link's face was beat red. "This is not nothing. This is...Ugh..." he sputtered, unable to get the words out.

After taking a few deep breaths, he asked as camly as he could, "Where did you get this?"

Neri took a awhile to answer.

Link began to tap his foot impatiently and finally he lost temper again, "Well?" he demaned.

"I got it out of a copy of an old book of nude women when I was nine...I think it was called...Playboy?"

Link facepalmed himself and crumpled up the book. "This is going into the fire tonight and your doing double pratice for the next month. That was for breaking the window and then lying about it."

Neri only shuffled her feet and looked at the dirt floor.

Link went into the house, no doubt to take some of his headache pills.

"Wow...I managed to piss him off, get double pratice and cause him a headache all before lunch! I broke my record!" Neri muttered.

From within the house Link called out, "While your celebrating breaking your record your can bring the wood inside."

_'Nope! I think me and Starry will take a walk in the woods.'_ Neri thought to herself as she walked up to Stardust and rode into the woods. Little did she know that her time to rise would be coming shortly.


	3. The New Sacred Beast

_Chapter 3: The New Sacred Beast_

Link listened to the fading hooffalls and sighed inwardly. Must he always do this dance?

Even so, Link exited the house and got onto Epona. _'I'll just follow the little smart ass.'_ he thought grinning lightly to himself.

Besides, Neri would sometimes sneak off somewhere, sometimes for hours at a time, and Link never knew where she went.

This would be an excellent oppurtunity to find out where Neri would get to.

Meanwhile, somewhere deep within Faron Woods, Neri brought Stardust to a stop in a clearing.

The clearing was full of wild flowers and a small stream chulcked to the right side.

In the middle of the clearing was an old white tree with a hollow in the center.

In the hollow, were all of Neri's secret items, including some of her mother's possosions.

Neri, dismounted Stardust and walked over to the tree and pulled out from underneth more copies of the X-rated magazines, and small brown box.

Inside the box was a few of her mother's things inucling a bit of cloth from her wedding dress, a pictogarph of her mother and father on their wedding day, (Link wore his green tunic) and a braclet made from a lock of her mother's hair, dragon scales, and a bit of wolf hair all woven together.

Neri took the braclet out and caressed it gently, if Link ever found out about this he would go totally postal.

Even so she put it back into the box and took out a a maganize and sat down.

Meanwhile, Link wandered though the woods calling Neri's name over and over, but the girl didn't respond at all.

"Where on earth could she be?" Link asked Epona. The older horse snorted.

"Well, if we can't find her...why don't we call Stardust?" Link suggested to his trusty steed. Epona flicked her ears back and forth before letting out a loud whinny.

Back at the small grove, Stardust pricked his ears forward, and heard the call of his mother. Neri looked up too, knowing now that she would be in trouble.

Even so, Stardust responded loud and clear.

Link had heard the faint whinny, it sounded like it came from somewhere close by. He smiled and patted Epona's side. "Let's go and the kids." he spurred her into a steady gallop.

Soon he had came into the small clearing where Neri was busy trying to hide something...or get rid of it.

Startdust went up to Link as he dismounted Epona and nickered Link's shirt. No doubt looking for some kind of treat for guiding Link to Neri's hiding place.

Link smiled and patted Stardust's snout. "You'll get your reward later..."

The colt snorted and went to his mother as Link crept up on his daughter.

Neri didn't even notice her father creeping up on her til he tapped her on the shoulder.

Neri let out a scream and dropped the X-rated maganize. Link sniffed a laugh, as Neri turned around.

"Dad! What are you doing here?" Neri shouted trying to pick the paper book up.

Link stepped on it, a hard expression on his face. "Looking for you. And so that wasn't your only copy..."

"Well...I came here...to...get rid of it!" Neri said, making up a quick excuse to get of trouble.

Link fixed her with a hard stare as he picked up the paper book.

"Oh really? Then you don't mind if I do this?" He said, before tearing it to shreds.

Neri gulped. "No..."

"Oh stop lying and come on home." Link said, before he stopped, sensing something.

"Dad...what's the matter?" Neri asked, but Link only held up his hand a drew his wooden sword.

Suddenly, a low buzz filled the air as a black arrow struck the tree, inches from Neri's head.

Neri gave a startled yelp and leaped away from the tree, alarmed.

Link casted a quicked glance at the arrow before recongizing it's make.

"Bublins..." Link breathed, looking around for the monsters. "Neri, I want you to get on Stardust and ride back home."

Neri knew by the tone of Link's voice that this was no time to argue.

However before she could approuch her steed, a loud thunderous crash was heard before the monsters themselves appeared in the clearing.

"Neri, get behind me." Link said, thrusting his daughter behind him and pinning her up against the tree with his body.

Link kept his eyes trained on the monsters as the surrounded them and dismounted thier stupid mounts.

Link had asked what the monsters were doing in this part of the woods, but they only pointed thier bows at him.

"Dad...What's going on?" Neri asked, when suddenly one attacked. Link rushed forward and stabbed the attacker in the gut before his club had a chance to stirke Neri.

"Neri get on Stardust and go home... Now!" As Link was saying this two very large bulbins came out from the trees behind the two of them.

They stood about four feel taller than Link and were holding large clubs bigger than Neri.

Instead of running Neri got out her wooden sword and went up to one of the bublins.

Link saw this and yelled, "Neri! Get to Stardust now!"

But Neri wasn't listening, she was busy trying to fight of the gaint pig like beasts. Link had just finshed off the two that were attacking and rushed in the help Neri.

"Neri! Get to Stardust!" Link yelled again this time grabbing her and almost throwing her to the horse. She fell.

When she got back up a bublin nearest to her laughed before smacking her in the head with it's club, knocking her out.

"No! Not my daughter you stupid beasts!" Link yelled as he slashed one's belly open.

But there were just too many.

They surrouned the retired hero and took his wooden weapon, breaking it to peices.

Then they grabbed him and bound his arms and legs tightly.

After this was done, they loaded Link onto a boar mount.

"Where are you monsters taking me?" Link demanded, sturggling violently.

The one nearest to him laughed and gave him a broken toothed grin.

"None of your bissiness Hero...Just sit back and enjoy the last of daylight you'll ever see." it said in a slow voice, before stuffing a wad of gag into Link's mouth.

One of the others looked at Neri's unconius form.

"What about the girl?" it asked his fellows nudging her with it's warty foot.

The one who had gagged Link grunted. "Leave her here. Master said to take only the Hero."

The others grunted and mounted onto the gaint boars and rode out of the clearing, but not before blowing a war horn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neri awoke sevreal hours later to find herself in a destred clearing, with a pounding headache.

Slowly she rose up and looked around blerey-eyed before remembering the monsters.

"Dad!" She called, getting up and rushing out of the clearing.

"Daddy! Where are you?" Neri called over and over again, until she found herself at the end of the Ordon Woods, going into Faron Woods.

She stopped suddenly.

Right in front of her was a great black wall covered in golden symbols.

"How hard did those monsters whack me...?" Neri said looking at it and putting her hand forward.

Even though it rippled like water to her touch, the wall was unyeilding.

"So it isn't a illusion!" Neri said, pulling her hand back.

Suddenly there was a nasty-screaming like cry and a gaint claw-like hand grabbed Neri's neck and pulled her though the wall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neri found herself face-to-face with a creature that only her father told her about. It was big, black, and with red markings. Just like her father had described.

The thing's grip on Neri's neck was tight, but it allowed enough room for her to breathe. The monster pulled Neri's face close, inspecting her.

Neri tried to sturggle but the grip tighted.

So naturally she would find it amusing to slam her foot right into it's mask-like face.

This only made the thing angrier, so it dropped her and pulled her left arm to it's face when suddenly Neri's birthmarking, which was in the shape of the Triforce started to glow brightly.

The Twili Messenger recoiled from the bright light and threw Neri away from it.

Neri gasped and fell on all fours as the twillight around her began to affect her body, changing her form.

Firstly she felt a bristling sensation as a thick, plush layer of fur emerged from her skin, her clothes mystically disappearing as the bronze and white coat materialized.

Next she felt an odd sensation as her spine grew a long, wolf's tail.

Her hands and feet developed pads, and became more and more pawlike, her nails sharpening like her teeth.

Her mouth and nose grew out as her muzzle developed, her nose blackening and growing wet, her ears elongating and moving atop her head.

Her arms and legs also changed, along with her main body.

Aside from her eyes there was no trace of humanity left in her.

The shock from exposure to twilight had left Neri unconscious, and the Twili Messenger dragged her back to Hyrule Castle, as it's predecessor had done to her father long ago.

This time though, Neri heard a young, yet dark voice speak. "I will not repeat my father's mistake. Take her to the dungeon...I will dispose of her personally in due time."

And then she blacked out again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neri awoke feeling oddly warm. And for some strange reason her head was pounding...and so were her legs.

_'Ugh...What hit me...?'_ she thought groggily as she stood up.

That's when she noticed somthing was off...she didn't remember being this short...nor did she remember having paws.

Growing scared Neri looked for a reflective surface, and she found a pail full of murky water.

Neri looked at her reflection, and a beautiful bronze and white wolf face with deep blue eyes looked back at her.

Neri had realized something amazing...like her father she had been turn into a wolf too!

_'So...It was Twilight that I was dragged into!'_ Neri thought, when she felt something pulling around her neck.

She also realized that she had also been shackled to the wall and that she was in a cell. _'What in the world?_' she thought. When she remembered that Twili Messenger!

_'That stupid beast must've brought me here...But...Where is here?' _she tought, bearing her fangs.

But she didn't have time to worry about that for her new ears picked up a sound. Something...or someone was outside of the cell.

Obeying her new instints, Neri let out a long and loud growl, that was ment to scare whoever was out there.

Just then there was a bang following a meek male's voice that called out, "H-hello? Is a-anyone out there?"

Neri stopped her growling, shocked that she got a response. She was even more shocked when a pair of yellow and red eyes appeared out of the dark in a corner of her cell.


	4. A New and Unknown Friend

_Chapter 4: A New and Unknown Friend_

"Wh-who's there?" Neri asked fearfully, and at that moment a wooden chair fell to the floor and a blur of grayish black, white and fiery orange flew behind the fallen furniture.

"Who's there!" Neri asked again, more demanding than before.

A pair of eyes peaked out from behind the chair.

They stared at Neri, the whites where yellow and the irises where orange and red, which matched his spiky hair.

Neri tried to walk closer to the bars of her cell but around her neck was a heavy iron shackle which prevented her from getting any closer.

"You're chained, are you alright?" The small creature walked out from behind the chair.

He couldn't be more than 4 feet tall, his skin was black and white, and was littered with runes that glowed an eerie green, and on his right bicep, was a stone band that looked ancient and foreboding.

Neri spoke but it seemed like the imp couldn't understand.

He looked at the ground and with timidness and deep thought.

"I'm gonna get close to you, please don't bite me" He slowly moved through the bars, and where the cold metal touched his body it looked as though his skin was made of bread dough and was being squeezed through a press.

Neri back up a bit as the male imp made it through the bars. Instictivly, she let out a warning growl.

The little imp backed away. "P-Please don't bite me, I just want to help is all." he said, a little shyly.

Neri stopped her growling and the little thing approuched her.

He then put out his hand, Neri showed her fangs. This time the little...thing did not shy away. "I won't hurt you...I'm just going to see if I can understand you." he said, touching the patch of Ivory colored fur that made up the same pattern on her father's head as a wolf.

Neri felt a shock as a spark of blue energy jumped between the creature's hand and her head.

She yelped.

"WHOA!" Neri shouted, jumping back her hackles were raised.

The creature looked started.

"Are you alright? That spell wasn't supposed to hurt you!" The creature said.

Neri stood up. "No. I'm fine but it didn't hurt me...It just...Startled me is all..."

The creature looked relieved then smiled, showing one fang. "Well at least the spell worked! I can understand you now!"

Neri's fur flattened in it's orginal postion. "I...I guess you can..."

The littling imp rose into the air and floated in front of her. "So now what?" the little imp asked.

"Well, now that you're able to understand me why don't you do something about this shackle around my neck?" Neri asked, straining slightly.

The imp looked shocked, "Your chianed?"

He landed on his feet and walked around to her neck and saw the big iron shackle.

It looked as if it were cutting into the young wolf's fur because there were bloodstains around that area.

"Oh! Its choking you!"

"Yeah no dip." Neri coughed. "Now quit your gawking and help me!"

The young imp thing looked at her. "O-okay...I saw some keys in the guard's room."

Neri gave out a pained rasp.

"O-Okay...just go get them! Hurry it's getting tighter!" Neri gasped.

The imp thing hurried out of the cell. He passed thought the bars again and came out into a stone hallway.

He flaoted quickly into the watch gaurd's chamber and found the keys on the desk. Quickly he snatched them and hurried back to the young wolf.

"Okay I got them!" he said coming back.

"G-good hurry up before I pass out..." Neri rasped.

"Jeeze your pushy...Okay. Just don't bite me."

He came over to her and found the key and unlocked the skackle. The iron clamp fell onto the floor with a crash.

Neri panted and took a few deep breaths. "Thank you. I'm sorry I was being mean. Lack of air makes me cranky..."

"Err it was no problem." he said floating above her.

Neri looked around the cell. "Now can you unlock the door? I need to find me way out of here..."

The Imp boy was already in the process of doing so. "You were saying?" he asked when the door creeked open.

The young she-wolf walked through the door.

She looked around the stone hallway and took an instive sniff.

With her new nose she could smell sweage water, blood and metal. She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

'_Gross...But this is all starting to sound just like the story that my dad often told me when I was little...and the imp that's following me around...he fits the description of Dad's friend-'_

"Hey, are you okay?" came the male imp's voice.

Neri shook her head. "Err yeah, just thinking. Somehow this castle looks familer..." she said.

She started to walk off. The imp followed her.

"So how do we get out of here?" Neri asked.

The imp looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well I did see a trap door under the table."

Neri nodded and started to walk.

She had to admit walking was a little hard as a wolf, but somehow she'd get used to it.

It wasn't terribly uncomfortable being a wolf.

The Imp floated in front of her, showing her the way, when she stopped.

He turned around. "What's up?"

"This is slow..." she said, then started to judge his size.

He didn't look too heavy.

"Slow?" he asked, he wonder if she were going to eat him judging by her intese stare.

"Yes slow. You don't look to heavy...Why don't you hitch a ride on me?" Neri suggested.

The imp looked shocked at her sugestion then a small flicker of familer amusement.

And Neri thought she saw a flash of amusment on his face. She wondered what her new friend was thinking about that him laugh in this grim envioment.

"Well Okay." he said dropping onto her back which like Link has a strip of green running down it that went all the way to her tail. But it was a light leafy kind of green.

Neri grunted. "Sheesh! Your kinda heavy!" she said uncostomed to his wieght. The imp frowned as he postioned himself.

"Wow, who knew this would be so soft..." he muttered. "Okay, now let's go. I can give the directions from here."

Neri stood up. "Alright. I hope I get used to this.." she growled, walking forward.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I don't leave these on this story but I'M SORRY!**

**I know I know it's been MONTHS. But I got a 3DS So I goofed off! Get of my Back Nevet!**

**I'll try to update sooner okay? Right Now, Soul is out! **

**Bye Enjoy the chapter for now!**


	5. The Escape

**Okay Okay. Quick note so shut up and read this first please :3**

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately. I've been a bit busy.**

**So that's all I wanted to say and with no further rambling I present the newest chapter of Twilight Princess: The Next Generation.**

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_Chapter 5: The Escape_

The Imp's weight was becoming more comfortable as Neri got used to it.

She had no idea where she was plus her paws were getting tired. She wasn't used to carrying a passenger.

It felt like she was going around and around in circles.

It felt like the corridors were endless and the smells were overlapping.

It was enough to make Neri dizzy.

"Hey..are you okay?" the Imp's voice said from behind her.

"Huh?" Neri asked snapping out of it. "Err...yeah I'm fine. I'm having trouble getting used to this body."

"Hmm, If that's the case then you do need my help to get out of here!" he smiled crookedly showing one long fang.

Neri rolled her eyes and continued forward. She tried not to focus on the overwhelming scents of blood, metal and monsters.

But it was hard since they constantly surrounded and tormented her.

She shook her head and walked on untill the imp pulled on her ears.

"No! Not that way! If you go that way you'll get caught!"

Neri grolwed slightly. "Thanks for the warning Shortstuff."

"No thanks needed." he replied in a similar manner before pointing. "Now mush."

As annoying as he seemed Neri had no choice but to listen. She took a little joy in bucking and surprising him though.

After a short time however and a few traps they finally found their way out of the place and were at the bottom of some tower, the stairs leading up.

"I think that's our ticket out." the imp said again. "We need to go up.

"No duh we do!" Neri replied snarkily as she padded up the steps.

As they did Neri saw a few rats.

She just ignored them though, all of them seemed too scared to attack, but when her back was turned she felt a few sharp bites.

After a quick howl she turned about and looked at the rodents, now trying to menace her.

Neri didn't like hurting weaker creatures, but when she knew that something meant her harm she wasn't going to just let it hurt her.

And this instinct to surrive was further put into action by her new traits as a wolf.

As she turned to them she felt her fur bristle up.

Baring her fangs she looked at them fiercely. "Listen Cheese-eaters. Get out of my way and leave me alone or I'm gonna eat you all one by one."

The rats chattered to themselves and then ran off. Neri looked rather pleased with herself. "Humph, and that why rats are on the bottom of a wolf's diet."

Neri's moment was interupted by the Imp boy's laughing. "You could've just eaten them like the rest of your kind."Neri growled and bucked him into the air.

"First off humans don't eat rats, second..." Neri was about to say something when the rat's smell came back, but the stench was different from last time.

It smelled...dangerous.

As the imp recovered from his ride he noticed that Neri was standing still, her fur was bristling up and her ears cocked.

"Hey..you okay?"

"I smell a rat." Neri replied before trying to move when a huge pink tail smacked her into the floor.

Shocked by the impact Neri got up. She heard the Imp Boy groan with obivous pain. "Ow. that kinda hurt..."

Neri nodded. _'What the hell was that?' _she thought to herself starting to rise when the same tail came out and slamed her again.

Once again Neri was knocked off her paws and slammed into the ground.

Growling she got up as fast as she could and tried to find her attacker.

The scent was heavy in the air but she couldn't pin-point it. She growled in fustrastion and started to circle.

"What are you doing? Stop that your making me dizzy." The Imp complianed.

Neri stopped suddenly, was that a sound to her left?

She settled into a low crouch and waited...when suddenly she saw a blur of movement on her right flank.

The pink tail came at them like a whiplash. Neri rushed forward and caught the tail in her jaws.

The Imp boy held on tight as Neri began to tug on the tail, dragging it's owner into the dim light.

The owner of the tail was a giant hideous rat nearly as big as Neri.

It's ugly matted fur was falling out in places, leaving big bald patches of gray skin.

It turned it's beady red eyes to Neri and sqealed it's rage at her.

Neri immediately hopped back, not out of fear, but in preparation. She was gearing up for a fight.

She growled at it deep in her throat. She felt the Imp's grip on her fur tightened as he sensed the approuch of a battle.

Neri felt something other than rat smell tickle her nose. She looked down near her paws.

The young she-wolf saw a purple liquid on the ground that was giving off the smell.

She returned her eyes to her opponent and saw that it's maw was dripping with the purple liquid.

Neri could tell the substance wasn't natural, whatever it was.

Still that didn't daunt her.

She knew it used it's tail, as well as it's fangs, however there had to be weakness somewhere.

That's when the great Rodent lunged.

Neri barely got out of the way.

She skirted around the rat and jumped on top of the great rodent.

It tried to shake her off but Neri latched on tight to it.

She kept biting and biting, the rat writed in pain before she got off, practically spitting the rotten fur off.

"Disgusting!" she shouted as the rodent fell to the ground, as dead as doorknob.

The Imp looked shaken for few moments as the rat burst in a small explosion of blood and flesh.

"Well that thing wasn't so tough, though I wonder what made it grow so big." he mused.

Neri sniffed.

"Well whatever it was its gone now. Let's get up the stairs. I don't wanna meet another one of those mutant rodents." she grolwed slightly as she started to ascend the stair case.

"Right. Hi ho fluffy!" he said as he encouraged her to go on.

Neri grit her teeth as she went on.

When they reached the top of the stairs they saw a door open.

Neri looked back at the imp, who then gave her an aprroving nod.

There was a tower nearby within jumping distance, the window was open and there was a figure inside.


	6. The Quest Begins Anew

**Urgh...How many months have passed since I updated..?**

**Anyways let's go!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Chapter 6:The Quest Begins Anew_

Neri stepped inside the room carefully aware of the figure facing the window.

The imp on her back stayed still and tense and silent.

The room seemed a little too quiet for Neri, so she took a sniff and took in the room's scent.

All the young she-wolf smelled was cold dampness, and the figure's scent, which she thought smelled of sandle-wood and horse manure.

_'How gross..._' she thought, when she sneezed from the cold air. The imp let out a silent gasp as the figure turned around.

"Oh shit..." Neri grunted, cursing her new nose.

The Figure slowly walked over to them. Neri felt the need to let out a growl.

The figure stopped at the sound of the wary she-wolf's warning.

The Imp on her back pat her gently. "It's alright, he's a friend." he told her and she shut up.

"Oh yeah? Well who the hell is he?"

"You don't recognize your old friend Zeke?" he asked as he revealed himself, taking off his robe. It was Zelda's son, he was a proper child who Neri had met in the past.

Neri looked at him. He was a few years older than herself. And he looked older from the worn of the harsh days enveloped in the darkness called twilight.

"...Oh dear Nayru..." was Neri said. She suddenly remembered her father telling her how he met Queen Zelda.

_"The imp girl had brought me straight to her..."_

_"What was it like? Meeting the Princess as a wolf with a rude imp sitting on your back?"_

_"It was one of the most embarressing ways a person, or beast could ever meet someone. Especially since I had growled at her."_

She remembered her father laughing about his meeting, but for this moment...it was like something out of her father's stories.

"So...How did you manage to get turned into a wolf?" he asked looking her over. "I mean I heard your dad was threatening to send you to obedience school but this seems ridiculous."

Neri glared at him and parted her jaws a bit before snapping them closed with a click. "Those jerks been spreading rumors about me again?"

"It appears so." Zeke told her, watching as her hackles stood up with fury.

"Those damn assholes...I'll fix their asses next time I see them. Obedience school indeed, bah!" Neri hissed.

The prince smiled at her statement. "Its good to see that you haven't changed one bit in this grim enviorment."

His smiled soon turned to surprise when he saw the imp sitting upon Neri's back.

He seemed a little shocked. "You managed to escape?" he asked him quietly.

The Imp boy scratched his flaming orange hair with slight embarrassment. "It was hardly anything, the idiot guard didn't lock the gate like he was supposed to."

"Oh. Well yeah. Most of the guards are idiots. Thankfully their ineptitude came in handy." Zeke said, he then bent down and looked at Neri. "Listen Neri, I hate to ask favors, but Hyrule is in crisis again...Mother's been kidnapped."

"She's been what?"

"Kidnapped. I thought being a wolf would give you superior hearing."

"No. I understood your meaning asswipe..." Neri said, flicking said ears in annoyace. "And anyways, this isn't really my deapartment, but I suppose I'll have to take it. You see...I think my father has been taken..."

Zeke stood there in silent shock. "W-What?"

Neri looked down herself. "I barely remember it. I was on the verge of losing awareness. I remember we were attacked by monsters. We were surrounded. We tried fighting them off, but..."

She snarled in fustration as she remembered being hit in the head by that oversized club.

"Has he now?" Zeke swallowed. He tried to remain calm but it seemed as if the room's atmosphere had gotten heavier in the last few minutes.

Neri looked up again, her blue eyes blazing angrily. "I don't know! When I fully awoke again, I was alone in the forest. No body was there but me and a splitting headache."

Zeke looked at her, half confused half not wanting to believe that Link was missing.

He sighed and swallowed again. "Is this so Neri?" he asked the she wolf seriously, looking her in the deep blue eyes.

"Yes. Would I ever lie to you in a situation like this?" was Neri's solem response.

Zeke swore. "Then I suppose this task will fall to you."

"What task?"

"I need you and Tuano to save Hyrule." Zeke said.

Neri tilted her head to the side.

"Who the hell is Tuano?" she asked, when she heard a cough from behind.

"It's me furball." the imp boy said, sounding slightly annoyed.

Neri turned around to face him. "Tuano? Sounds a bit...Twilish..." she muttered the last part to herself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, shut up." Neri told him quickly. "Anyway, how are we gonna get out of here?"

"Well, I have an exit all ready for you two." Zeke said going to the fire place. He pressed a button and the back wall opened to reveal an escape door.

Neri seemed shocked as Tuano pressed down on her head to get a better view.

"Huh, this was hidden here the whole time and you didn't bother to use it?" he asked.

Zeke shrugged and put his hood back on. "It's only big enough for a wolf or a child. Mom had this installed in case this kind of thing ever happened again. Try to find your dad and figure out what's going on. I'll wait here until you two bring mother back."

"No worries momma's boy. You can count on us!" Neri said, jerking her head back to knock her rider off balance.

Zeke smiled at her. "Good luck. Heaven knows you'll need it. I can already see the old story of our parents coming to life in this moment right here, though very different yet the same..."

Neri walked over to the entrace and looked back at the Prince of Hyrule. "Your just now realizing this? I saw this happening the moment I was knocked out by those monsters and when I saw the black wall for myself."

Zeke smirked. "What no smart ass comment?"

"No, not right now. You watch yourself." Neri said as the door slid open soundlessly. Her ears twitched at the sounds of heavy thudding.

"Hurry! The Guards must've realized you've escaped!"

"Right. Be seeing ya." she said, after that she escaped with her new friend.

And so the next great Hylian journey began.


	7. Rough Rides and Rapids

_Chapter 7: Rough Rides, and Rapids_

As Neri stepped inside the passage way, the door had closed instantly, leaving them in darkness.

"Well, we won't be going back that way." came Tuano's voice from behind her.

She flicked her ears at the comment but said nothing.

The pathway was pitch black, but Neri could see somewhat due to her current state of being.

But even still it was annoyingly dark and there was a smell that irritated her nostrils.

'Urgh...what is that stench?' Neri thought, getting annoyed by the new smell.

She was unsure of what it was, but it was dusty and it was making her angry.

The young wolf shook it off and began to pad forward. The two of them didn't speak much.

The passageway seemed pretty straight forward, and beneath the dusty smell of mold, Neri smelled something refreshing.

"Hey..Tuano?" Neri asked.

"Yes, Neri?" came the reply.

"I smell water up ahead. I think this tunnel is linked to a set of waterways."

"So...?"

She sighed but it came out as a snort. "It means we might be getting wet."

Her words rang true sooner than she expected. As she walked forward she stepped into a puddle, totally soaking the fur.

Snorting, she kept going until she reached a large rounded chamber.

The burning torches on the wall provided better lighting for Neri to see better.

In the middle of the chamber there was a large depression filled with water.

Water flowed in from the ceiling to fill the depression, which branched off into one huge tunnel.

Neri's green and bronze ears twitched at the sound of flowing water as the refreshing smell of the continuous supply filled her nostrils.

She came to the edge of the pool and examined the moving water.

The current was fast moving from what she could tell from the reflections.

"Urgh..." Neri snorted flopping down, so hard she dislodged Tuano from her back.

"Hey! What are you doing?" he asked getting up and dusting himself off.

"I'm resting. That current is moving way to fast and I'm not going to jump in and tackle it." she grunted, closing her eyes.

"What, you don't want to save Hyrule or help out the Queen or your father?"

"I do. The thing is that I just need to wait for the water to go away." she replied, sounding quite tired.

She never revealed that she didn't like to swim.

And another reason was she couldn't due to her exhaustion.

She was also trying to figure out a way to go on without the currents dragging her down.

"Currents don't just stop." Tuano said in an matter-of-factory tone.

Neri growled at him, but the small imp looked around.

He noticed some pedestals meant for lanterns on the wall.

They weren't too far apart and one could sit on them comfortably. _'Even a whiny mutt..'_

That's when the imp boy got a clever, ingenious idea.

Tuano jumped on one of the pedestals and looked down at Neri.

He saw a large pebble near his foot and picked it up. He weighed it in his hand for a bit, before he lobbed it at the resting wolf.

The pebble soared through the air and knocked Neri square on the mark that adorned her forehead.

He watched as the she-wolf yelped and jumped to her paws.

Growling, she turned to him. "What the _HELL MAN_?" she snarled.

Tuano smirked and grabbed a few more. "There's more where that came from, you know." he said impishly, before throwing another one.

This time Neri had the sense to duck.

Snarling at the attempt, she hopped up on the ledge to follow after him.

The imp smirked to himself. The stupid little wolf was doing exactly what he wanted.

With this in mind he skipped to the next platform.

Neri followed him, snarling under her breath.

This pattern continued until Tuano had no where left to jump.

So, he jumped off the edge into the air. He stayed suspended in midair, floating over the opening where the water was flowing into the chamber.

Neri looked at him. Something seemed off about the way he was hovering. She smirked and took the leap.

Tuano waited a few more seconds before letting go and landing roughly on her back.

Before Neri had realized that the little jerk had tricked her, they both fell and smacked into the water with a crash.

The impact made Neri lose consciousness, whereas something inside of Tuano awakened as he himself faded out.

From his fogging half fading sight, he saw what looked like latter rungs leading upstream through the tunnel where fresh water was being pulled in.

He then saw a great blue flash of energy before experiencing a pulling sensation.

He couldn't understand what was going on, nor could he keep himself conscious any longer.

_~Time Passes~_

When Neri awoke she found that she was soaking wet and on dry land.

"Huh...? We're..." she looked up at the castle's great form. They were right outside one castle's walls, on a small patch of earth next to the water of the mote.

She looked around at the yellow sky, where black clouds passed by lazily. Everything looked deformed and twisted in the half light.

"Huh, so...This what Twilight Covered provinces look like." Neri said, scratching her ear with her hind paw. "It looks more like I'm high."

Neri snickered at her own silly little joke and then imagined her father yelling at her for making an immature comment like that.

The wolf then suddenly felt a sense of worry and loss. She missed him so much right now.

_'I wonder if he's okay...'_she thought quietly, sitting on her haunches. It was quiet for a bit, but then Neri heard a faint groan.

She looked over at Tuano, whom was laying face down holding his right arm which adorned the strange arm brace.

He was groaning in pain, and like her, was soaked. His flaming orange hair was flat on his head, which looked odd on him.

Neri got up and padded over to him. "Hey, Tuano. You okay?" she asked, nudging him with her nose.

The imp groaned louder and flipped over on his back. "No...I think I pulled my arm when we fell."

Tuano got up rubbing his arm before walking over to Neri.

"Neri look over there." Tuano pointed over to a gate that lead into North Hyrule feild.

"A gate?" Neri asked, looking at the direction he was pointing. There was a huge gate where water was flowing through it.

Tuano jumped on Neri's back, trying to land on her softly.

"Let's try to go that way." he suggested.

Neri nodded and swam into the water, but the current was too strong.

Tuano held on to Neri as they went down the rapids of the river.

The water current only let up when they plumeted into Lake Lylia.


	8. Into the Twilight Zone

**Okay, Okay. I know, I know. I haven't updated in a long while...I'm sorry...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Chapter 8: Into the Twlilght Zone_

Neri's vision was blurry as she finally came to on the shores of Lake Hylia. Her body was half submerged in the water. Tauno was floating before her, biting his nails and looking worried. Would his friend be okay? His question was answered when he heard a tired groan behind him as the she-wolf pulled herself onto shore.

"Oh, Neri! Your awake! I was starting to worry." he said, as she shook her fur out to get rid of the excess water.

"Yeah, I'm fine, that water really gave me a good pounding...Man my body is aching..." she whined slightly.

"Then, maybe we ought to rest?"

The she-wolf panted before standing up fully. "No, we have to clear this twilight. Maybe the Light Spirit of knows the answer."

Tauno sat back down on Neri's back as she started to climb further and further onto land.

"Find the Light Spirit? Wouldn't it be easier..." the imp started.

Neri stopped, for a moment, her green tipped ear twitched. "What would be easier?" she growled tiredly.

Tuano was quiet before answering. "Maybe it would be easier...if we left the parts of Hyrule cover in twilight." he said quietly.

A silent snarl came from Neri. "No. We can't."

"Why not? Wouldn't it just be easier for everyone?" he asked this honestly.

Neri turned her head as best she could. In those deep azure eyes of hers something blazed deep within.

"Humans...we are not meant to live with in this curtain of darkness. We are creatures of light, we need it." she said this so gently, Tuano forgot he was riding a wolf for a moment.

It occurred to him, that the wolf before him was more than just a beast.

He met her steady gaze and then nodded. "Your right." he said, agreeing with her fully.

The imp boy looked around and saw the entrance to the Lanayru spring. It was not covered in Twilight like Neri's father had told her they had been in the time many years before her birth.

Neri saw it as well and looked over at it. "What the..." she said, as they went over to investigate the strange sight further.

As Neri padded closer, she saw with her own eyes, the way the sunlight streamed over the entrance of the spring. Against the twilight, the sight was utterly breathtaking to the young wolf.

The wall was a curved dome over the spring.

Neri pushed her snouted close to the wall, she got rejected and blown back into the water.

"Urgh...Crap...As if I weren't tired enough..." she complained as she paddled back to shore.

Once there she shook herself dry and looked up at the wall and sighed.

"How are we going to get through this?" she asked, her ears drooping.

Tuano got up and tried to touch the wall, but his hand went right threw. He then walked through it and looked at his companion.

Neri looked at him. "Well, can't you pull me in?" she asked, sitting before the wall.

"Alright, well... let me see what I can do..." Tuano then took his arms and grabbed her paws, but with him pulling her through the wall of twilight, it was pushing her back. The globe on Tuano's arm brace glowed and he let go.

Neri sat back down. "Well that was unsuccessful." the wolf commented.

Tuano looked at his arm brace and concentrated hard, his whole arm started to glow. "I know what to do." His arm engorged and he grasped the she-wolf and pulled her through the wall of twilight.

She looked shocked. "How the hell...?" she shook her head. "Ow...You were a little rough. Try to be careful next time okay?"

His arm stopped glowing and reduced back down to its normal size. He wiggled his fingers feeling slightly weird.

Neri looked at him. "Hey, you okay?"

He snapped out of his daze. "Oh yes, I'm fine. Now let's go see this Spirit of Light." he said dropping onto her back.

And together they entered the spring.


	9. Discovering the Secret of the Twilight

_Chapter 9: Discovering the Secret of the Twilight_

Neri carefully stepped into the spring where the Light Spirit Lanayru was said to dwell.

The spring was quiet and calm the water moving gently, it very much just looked like a normal spring to Neri.

Even still, her mind wandered to the stories her father often told her about the Spirits of Light.

According to her father, the Light Spirits protected Hyrule at the command of the Goddesses.

On his journey, her father told her that he had to restore the spirits lost power to return a province back to normal.

But somehow she had a feeling that wasn't the case here.

Even still, as with the Ordon Spring and the Faron Spring, Neri got the sense that something powerful was watching as the she-wolf and her companion entered the long sacred area.

"So...is this the spring where the spirit dwells?" Neri asked, looking around at the closed off grotto.

Tuano only shrugged. "Do you think the spirit is here?"

"Most likely..." Neri said when her ears stood up. Something was about to happen.

Tuano sat ridged. "What's up?" he asked quietly.

Neri didn't respond. She stayed in that position, her ears cocked forward and ready. She stood deathly still, her eyes trained on the spring. Five breathless minutes passed. Nothing happened.

Neri untensed herself body and sighed. Tauno looked at her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

The wolf shook her head. "Nothing, I thought..." she started to say but she only snorted. "Never mind what I thought. Maybe we should just go."

She turned to leave when she heard the faintest of splashes. She whipped around so fast Tauno had to hold onto her to prevent himself from falling off her back.

Light was moving beneath the surface of the water and then a bright white orb raised up to become eye level with the wolf and imp.

Neri looked at it, something sparked deep in her memories. She had felt this sacred warmth before...and she knew it. Slowly a serpent materialized before them, holding the orb of light in its mouth. A hissing like sound was heard before the spirit spoke in a heavenly and gentle voice.

**_"I thought I sensed the blood of the Hero nearby..."_ **The spirit said.

Neri gulped. The Spirit of Light was massive. She heard a chuckle come from the serpent. **_"Do not be afraid. I am not your foe."_**

"Are you the Spirit of Light Lanayru?" Neri said, gathering her courage to finally speak.

**_"Yes. I am the Spirit of Light who guards the land at the behest of the Goddesses. I am called Lanayru. "_**

Tuano looked up at the spirit, his lips thinned and his eyes narrowed. He was not feeling confidant around this creature.

The Spirit seemed to be aware of this, however he did nothing.

"Lanayru, can you please tell us about this twilight? Why hasn't it overtaken the spring like in my father's stories?" Neri asked.

**_"Ah, so you are the Daughter of the Hero, I have been expecting your arrival. Yes I shall tell you about this curtain that covers my Province. "_** he said, as Neri sat down and listened carefully.

_**"This twilight...It is different from the twilight that spread over Hyrule so many years before your birth Heroine. This curtain of darkness seems to be weaker since where I dwell is untouched. And there is a cause for this..."**_

"A...cause?"

**_"Yes. The Twilight that spread over Hyrule was because the guardian Light was stolen and scattered in the form of Dark inscects. This Twilight...is caused by an egg lain by a creature more foul than the black beasts of the Twilight..."_**

"And...if we destroy the creature?" Neri asked.

**_"That would be a great feet indeed, but I believe the twilight would recede"_**

"Well then I guess we have no choice but to destroy the creature. What will we do with the egg?" Neri asked as she stood up.

There was a bright flash of pure white light. When it faded a white satchel with a golden drawstring was around Neri's neck like a collar.

**_"Bring the egg to me. Carry it in this Satchel of Light. With the egg gone, I believe that the Twilight will fully dissipate over the Province and normal light will return...Go now. The beasts of hell have made their nest in a cave to the northwest of this spring..."_ **The Spirit then disappeared leaving the wolf and the imp alone once more.

"Well I guess we have no other option."

Neri nodded in agreement as she turned to leave. As they left the spring Neri could of sworn she heard the tiniest whisper of encouragement from the spirit serpent's voice.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

After Tauno pulled Neri back through the wall of twilight, the duo set off to find the monsters that Lanayru had mentioned.

As Neri walked forward, she was reminded of her father's many stories.

She never thought her father was liar or anything of the sort, but some of the more unbelievable things were just a bit harder for her to grasp.

After all she was about to go monster hunting in order to rid the land of the dark curtain that surrounded it.

Tuano was looking from side to side, "We should probably move to the nest... this could get dangerous."

The two of them made there way out of the lake.

Once out of the lake, they began to search for clues as to where the nest may lie.

As more time passed Neri became more and more used to being a wolf.

"How large do you think this beast will be?"

Neri snorted as she walked along. "I wouldn't know that now would I?" she asked, somewhat in a more rude tone than before.

They continued to search, eventually, they bypassed the castle. An hour passed, and they still didn't have so much as a clue where the nest was.

Neri was resting near the river, Tuano was off her back stretching his short legs.

"This is starting to become pointless." the wolf said, huffing. "We've searched for over an hour and we haven't found anything..."

"It's not like we can give up now can we?" Tauno said, looking back at her.

"Well no. But maybe we need to change our strategy..." Neri sighed laying her head on her paws

Tuano looked at her.

"You're right but, what are we even looking for? What does this nest look like?"

Neri got up. "I don't know what it looks like. All we know that it lies in a cave to the northwest of here." she sighed and stretched.

"Let's get a move on, we can't sit here." Tauno said, climbing onto her back.

Neri nodded and set off again.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The black clouds of twilight passed by in the sky lazily as the white clouds of the Light world would.

Neri had just about enough of this dark out look on her world, and found herself picking up the pace with moving forward.

The young duo had stumbled upon many caves, but none of them held the monsters they were looking for, much less looked like a nest in any way shape or form.

Neri and Tuano were taking another break, this time by West Gate leading into Castle Town.

Tauno was sitting on Neri's back as she chewed on the dead stem of a Dark Deku Baba that had dared crossed her path.

He listened her fangs crunch against the already dried up stem. It was becoming apparent that Neri was begining to get fustrated with finding the lair of the beasts.

It was understandable. A remarkable amount of time had passed with almost little to no luck.

With the Twilight, it was hard to tell the passing of hours, everything looked the same.

"You know, choking on an already dead plant isn't going to find those monsters any faster." Tuano reminded her.

The wolf spat out the steam and muttered a couple of things underneth her breath, but standing and streching.

"I know, its just..." she broke off and just kept walking. Tauno sighed, he didn't know much about her to console her.

Silence hung over the two as they contiued the search. Neri was about take a break again, when suddenly she tripped.

She gave a startled yelp as she fell, right into a hole in the middle of the road.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Neri tumbled head over paws as she and Tauno fell down the hole. Deeper into darkness they fell.

When they came to a stop, Neri fell against a moss covered rock, the impact of the suddenly stop disloged Tauno from her back.

Neri picked herself up and looked around the dark room. It was hard to see at the moment, but her eyes soon adjusted.

"Whoa..." she said, as her eyes finally adjusted to the darkness.

There was a groan from her right and then she felt her fur being pulled as Tauno climbed onto her back.

"Ow...That was a nice fall." he commented, the patterns on his body glowed eerily in the dark. "Where do you think we are?"

"Most likely..I'd say a grotto of some sort..." Neri responded.

The underground room was large and spacious. Neri started to pad foward when she stepped on something hard and emmited a loud crunch.

Looking down she saw that it was the skull of a small animal.

She took a careful sweep of the grotto again before finding it was littered with bones. A stench entered Neri's nose...the stench of danger.

Her fur stood up on her back, and Tauno noticed the change.

"Neri?"

"I think we found the lair of the monsters..."

They went forward, and found a nest made of bones and grass and moss.

In the middle of the disorirented mess, there was an object. Neri came in for a closer look, only to realize she was looking upon the egg.

It was in the shape of a large diamond, it was clear with a core that glowed with an evil shine. It was about the size of a large apple.

"Tuano..We've found the egg. This has to be it!" Neri said somewhat excitedly, but excitment soon came to an end.

A claw shot out of no-where, smacking Neri against the wall far from the nest.

She tasted blood her mouth as a large shape presented itself in the dim light.

She picked herself up slowly, the scent of evil burning strong in her nose.

Neri growled at her offender, but it died away in her throat when she saw the beast.

It looked like a large black salamander, its eyes two fiery coals in the blackness, its armor glinted in the dark.

Two long curved fangs as large as Neri herself stuck out from the monster's jaws.

Its claws were cruel and deadly looking, and could slice through rock as if it were butter.

The Hell Beast was nearly twice the size of Neri but all the more mencing for it.

Neri took an offensive stance, her fur standing up on end, she bared her fangs as the Hell Beast roared at her.

"So this is the monster causing the twilight!" Tauno gulped looking scared.

Neri had no time to respond as the monster lunged for her. She jumped out of the way, she wasn't used to fighting as a wolf yet but now was the time to learn.

The Hell Beat turned on the spot and went for Neri again, she scrambled to get away, circling behind the beast.

"What are you doing?" Tauno damn near shouted as he held on.

"Looking for a weak spot!" Neri responded as she ducked a claw swipe. She lept into the air and bit down on the claw, sinking her fangs into it.

The beast cried out in pain and started to shake Neri off its claw. She flew back, tearing a piece of hide with her.

The hell beast practially screamed.

The wound dripped black blood that glowed a faint blue. Neri's muzzle was dripping with the dark blood as she spat out the hide.

"Ew...Disgusting..." the she-wolf complained.

"Neri! Watchout!" Tuano suddenly shouted.

Neri looked up to see the Hell Beast towering over her. She didn't have enough time to react before the demon snatched her up in its unhurt claw.

The she wolf struggled but it was apparent that the demon beast wasn't going to let go.

"Tuano! Do something!"

"Like what?" came the strained reply.

"Iunno! Use your freaky magic!"

Tuano was just in about in a bind as Neri. He couldn't do anything.

"I c-can't!"

Neri growled in fustration before she finally snapped.

With a surge of stength, Neri broke free of the Hell Beast's grip.

She landed roughly on her paws, as the Hell Beast dropped onto all fours and roared at her.

At this point Tauno saw that every piece of the Hell Beast's body was covered in armor, except for its front claws, hind claws, and its neck.

"Neri! It's neck must be its weak spot!" Tauno shouted, pointing at the exposed neck.

Neri nodded and began to circle her foe, the hell beast doing the same. Both of their bodies were tense, waiting to see who would strike first.

Growls of outrage filled the cavern, red eyes were locked on blue. An intense stare. It was a waiting match now.

They countiued to stare at the eachother when something in Neri's eyes flashed that made the Hell Beast fly into a frenzy.

The Hell Beast hurled herself at Neri, her neck was outstretched and unprotected.

Her claws reached out to grab Neri and tear the young wolf apart.

Neri crouched low before springing into the air, lower than Hell Beast but at the right height to catch her by the neck.

Everything was a rush as Neri felt her wolf senses came alive for the first time as she killed her foe.

Everything was in slow motion, from when she felt her fangs sinking into the demon's flesh, to the instict of the sacred beast telling her to murder her foe with bone crushing force.

They landed down with a soild thump, Neri still latched onto the Hell's Beast's neck, the hell beast flipped on her exposed belly.

The demon screamed and thrashed as Neri's fangs cut into her throat.

Time passed by slowly, and the Hell beast thrashed, but Neri wasn't going to let go.

Slowly, after what seemed like a thousand years had passed, the screams faded and the beast fell limp.

Neri let go when she was sure her enemy was dead, her muzzle stained with the beast's black blood.

She panted, still feeling on edge. Tuano had a tight grip on her fur.

He released it when the battle was over.

Neri felt her heart beating in double time, she had just killed her first monster! And she didn't know what to make with the feeling.

"N-Neri?" came Tuano's clearly shaken voice.

It took a while but finally, "G-Get the egg..." she sounded just as shaken as he was.

Wordlessly the imp slid off her back and took the satchel off from around her neck.

He went over to the nest and scooped the egg up and put it into the drawstring pouch.

He floated over to Neri carrying the Satchel. "So...Now what?"

Suddenly the two were engulfed by a bright golden light. When it faded they were back in the presence of Lanayru.

_**"Well done Heroine."** _came the spirit's gentle voice.


End file.
